Following the rapid advance of electronic and information technologies, all kinds of electronic products (such as desktop computers and notebook computers) have been more and more popularly used and widely applied to various fields. As exemplified with a computer, there is a trend to increase processing speed and expand access capacity of the central processing unit (CPU) of the computer. Consequently, the CPU operates at higher and higher speed and at the same time generates heat at higher and higher heating power.
In operation, the electronic components in electronic equipment will inevitably generate high heat to cause rise of temperature. Therefore, the electronic equipment must be equipped with a heat dissipation unit, such as a thermal module, to dissipate the heat at high efficiency. Otherwise, the electronic components may malfunction or even burn out due to overheating. A conventional thermal module is composed of a radiating fin assembly or a heat sink and a cooperative cooling fan. The cooling fan serves to forcedly dissipate heat from the heat sink to enhance heat dissipation efficiency as a whole. The radiating fin assembly or heat sink must be securely arranged on the heat-generating electronic components so as to effectively conduct and dissipate heat.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. A conventional thermal module includes a mount structure having a mount body 1. The mount body 1 has an upper face 11 on which a cooling fan 2 is disposed. The mount body 1 further has a lower end formed with an enclosure section 12. The radiating fins 3 are attached to a heat-generating component and accommodated in the enclosure section 12 of the mount body 1. However, only one single size of radiating fins 3 can be received in the enclosure section 12 of the mount body 1, while other radiating fins with different sizes are incompatible with the mount body 1. Accordingly, the mount body 1 has low compatibility and it is necessary to develop various molds for different sizes of mount bodies adaptable to different radiating fins with different sizes. Therefore, the mount body 1 has low commonness and the cost for developing the molds is high.
According to the aforesaid, the conventional thermal module mount structure has the following shortcomings:    1. The mount body has low commonness.    2. The cost for developing the molds is high.